


Simple Things

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Incest, M/M, Pining, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9057148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam has always wanted a normal life. But he's a hunter, and in love with his brother for god's sake, normal just isn't meant for him.





	

Sam threw his bag on the grungy motel bed, catching sight of the dust that clouded off of the checkered duvet when the duffle landed on top of it. He barely had the heart to care about the cleanliness of motel rooms anymore. Dean shoved past him in the doorway before flopping face first on the other bed, an exhausted groan escaping from his mouth. Driving all night to a possible Woman in White case had taken a toll on him.

Sam’s lips turned into a slight smile when he thought of the first case they had tackled together after Dean had picked him up at Stanford. It was so long ago it felt like another one of their childhood memories. He sighed and shed his boots and jacket before pulling his laptop out of his duffle bag to do research on the town they were in. Shallow Valley, Kentucky. He had caught the trail of missing men going back thirty or so years, two each year. Shallow Valley was a relatively small town, barely able to have their own news paper so it’s no wonder that no one had sniffed out the signs yet.

But not only that, while on the city records site he had found, a woman 37 years ago had murdered her husband and sister before then committing suicide at the local theater. He couldn’t help but find that an odd place to commit a murder suicide. The article was very vague but apparently her husband had been cheating on her with her underage sister who worked at the theater. She had caught them after a movie had freaked out, using a pocket knife to slit both of their throats before cutting her own wrists open. The woman, Alice Fairway, was seven months pregnant at the time of the murders. Since then, men, employees or attendants, have gone missing at the theater.

Sam found it odd that the only people going missing were men, I mean after all she had caught her husband and her sister together. It would make sense to snatch a woman and a man but whatever, ghosts are ghosts. They make no sense, let them be and then let them burn.

His eyes were getting tired and the clock on his laptop read 2:17, time enough to go to bed. Dean had passed out on the other bed without even a second thought; he had curled under the covers at this point. Sam thought that was a good idea.

Setting his laptop aside he bundled himself under the most likely stained blankets. He lay on his side, facing Dean. Moonlight graced his brother’s features, he was so beautiful when he was relaxed, it honestly took ten years off of him and he was back to the energetic wise ass that picked him up from Stanford. Not that he wasn’t a wise ass now, pretty sure that’s never going change. But back then there was nothing weighing down on them like it was now. The Apocalypse successfully adverted, Heaven in order with Cas in charge, Crowley having fun torturing souls downstairs. It should seem peaceful but it still seemed like they were just biding time until the next Evil decided to knock on their motel door.

Sam wondered to himself if they got out of the life, would Dean seem as relaxed as he did now? His whole life it was Dean taking care of him, but now all Sam wanted was to make sure his brother was okay. He wanted to hold him and tell him it was going to be fine. He wanted out of the life. He wanted him and Dean to have a nice house in a boring suburban home where the only danger was the garage door getting stuck. He knew these weren’t thoughts that most people would have about their brother. At least not to the extent that Sam had them. But after so long and after everything they had gone through, he and Dean didn’t count as most people.

  
Dean’s face flinched, catching Sam’s attention. Dean remained still for a while before his beautiful features began to contort with pain. He was clenching his fists in the sheets, biting his lip so he didn’t scream. Even from this far Sam could see his heaving breath. Dean completely lost his resolve and he let out a small scream as tears leaked out of his eyes.

Sam did what he always did when Dean had a nightmare. He got into his brother’s bed and brought him close to his chest. His brother latched onto him like he was the last thing in the universe and Sam let himself burry his head in the crook of Dean’s neck. Sam ran a hand from Dean’s shoulder down to his elbow then his wrist and finally to the hand that was gripping Sam’s shirt. He undid his brothers clenched fist and intertwined his hands with Dean’s.

Dean’s muscles began to relax and his light screams turned into sobbing and then just into faint whimpers. “Sam.” He cried into his brother’s chest.

“I'm here.” Sam whispered to Dean, not exactly sure if he could hear him. He hoped that he did. He wanted his brother to know that he would be there until the very end. Until their nine lives ran out and they weren’t coming back again.

Soon Dean went back to his dreams, the nightmare chased out by Sam’s embrace. He could have just left his brother’s bed and gone back to his own, like he had all the times before, but this time Sam just wanted to fall asleep as close as he could to Dean. He wanted to fall asleep to the smell of old leather and rust.

Sam was on the edge of sleep when a whisper brought him back to consciousness. At first he couldn’t really make out what his brother was saying but then he became more and more coherent.

“I love you Sammy.” Dean breathed, his face mere inches from his own.

“I love you too, Dean.” Sam responded without missing a beat. If only his brother knew how much those words meant to him.

“No.” Dean whispered, his eyes barely open, but even then Sam could see the moonlight sparking in those emerald orbs. “I love you.”

Dean closed the space between him so they’re foreheads were touching. Sam’s heart was beating faster than it should’ve been. Sure he has always had feelings for his brother but none that he would ever think of acting on.

“Dean.” Sam whispered, his voice catching in his throat.

“Shut up Sammy.” Dean said before pressing his lips to Sam’s.

It was slow. It was sweet. It was passion but not lust, it was love but not desire, it was warmth but not heat.

It was simple.

Everything that could never be said in words was said with a different use of the lips. Sam couldn’t deny that he had wanted this for years, to be this close to the person he loved. Dean broke apart to stare into Sam’s eyes for a long moment before burying his face in Sam’s neck, leaving a trail of sweet and loving kisses before resting there for the night.  
The small interaction left him breathless and the only thing he could do was go back to sleep, finally content with his position next to his brother that he had been wanting to fill for so long.

 

He woke up to Dean in the shower and the warmth that had been lying next to him gone. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Memories of what had happened last night put a smile on his face. They had to go inspect the theater today, figure out exactly was going on. Sam swung his feet over the edge of the bed before picking up his toothbrush and toothpaste and heading into the bathroom.

Neither of them locked the door on the bathroom, they never have, it’s something that when you spend so much time together it seems pointless. He opened the door, steam smacking him in the face.

“Sam, what the hell?” Dean said through the noise of the running water.

“Oh shut up, it’s nothing me and half the Midwest haven’t already seen.” Sam mumbled, still not exactly awake before scrubbing his teeth.

Dean stepped out of the shower just as Sam was leaving the bathroom, he glanced behind him before Dean could wrap a towel around his waist.  
“Nice ass.” He whistled before walking out and closing the bathroom door behind him.

 

They drove to the theater with little talk between them. Neither had exactly figured how to deal with what had happened last night. Dean was driving with one hand on the wheel, both of them dressed in their cheap suits and ties.

“You okay?” Dean asked, looking back at Sam with a concerned look in his eye. He couldn’t help but stare back at those emerald depths and remember the kisses they had shared.  
Dean must have seen the memories flash in his eyes because he turned his face back to the road.

“Oh.” He whispered to himself. Dean was at a loss for words just as much as Sam was.

“Listen we can just forget-“ Dean began but Sam cut him off.

“No.” he said forcefully. He didn’t want to forget it. He wanted more of it. He didn’t want to be Dean’s brother, he wanted to be the one that he shared a bed with every night. And not a motel bed either, their own bed in their own house, no monsters, no angels, no Apocalypses, just them with normal jobs and boring TV date nights.

“We both needed to get things off our chests and that’s what we did.” He looked at Dean a hard expression on his face, slightly angry that Dean wanted to through what happened away. “I'm not going to let that go.”

Dean swallowed hard and let out a shaky breath, his eyes still on the road. “Okay.” He nodded. Silence passed for a few moments before Dean finally cleared his throat.

“Listen I don’t know what this is, okay?” He looked a Sam with a sad glaze over his eyes. “I don’t know how to do stuff with you anymore because now I can’t lie to myself and say this is one sided.”

“I just,” He let out a deep sigh and shook his head. “I just don’t know anymore.”

 

The theater was actually pretty nice for Shallow Valley, they were lucky to find it closed for repairs. They flashed their badges and searched the area. EMF was off the charts. There was definitely a ghost here. Dean had gone off to go talk about the recent disappearance to the manager, this one had been a long time employee. Sam hung back while they talked.

His eyes trained intently on Dean, how fluidly he moved, how simple his smile was. How plump his lips were, how his eyelashes were soft curtains on his cheeks, his freckles sprinkling their way on his smooth skin.

Damn, Sam wanted to kiss him again. He felt like a teenage girl getting obsessed over a washed out soap opera star. The manager walked away and Dean finally caught sight of him staring. Sam did his best to try and shrug it off but he could already see the smile playing on Dean’s kissable lips. He gestured for Sam to come over and without a second thought the younger brother obliged.

“So apparently that employee that disappeared, dude was getting charges pressed on him for statuary rape.”

Sam squinted in thought. “That’s odd.”

“Maybe we actually have a nice ghost this time.” Dean said as they walked out. “Just ganking all the human monsters so we don’t have to.”

“I wish, but I don’t think it’s that simple.” Sam said, still lost in thought as they drove back.

“Did you get where Alice was buried?” Dean asked once they were back at the motel and Sam had dug up more research.

“Yeah, but get this, her grave was desecrated and burned last year.”

Dean sat down at the little table where Sam was sitting with his laptop.

“What? Are you kidding me? So some hunter came ‘round, salted and burned the chick he thought was killing the dude but didn’t do a good job.”

Sam nodded along to Dean’s theory. “But Alice still shouldn’t be around, I mean look at these pictures.” He turned the laptop around to show him the news article which included photos of a dug up grave and a charred casket.

Dean ‘hmm’ed at the pictures. “Guess something is keeping her around.”

“Guess so.” Sam agreed quietly. Dead was began reading the article to himself, leaving Sam to start staring at the beautiful man in front of him again.

In fact Sam hadn’t even realized he was staring until Dean pointed it out with an arched eyebrow. “What’cha looking at Sammy?” He said.

“Nothing.” He said before looking at everything that wasn’t his brother in the room. Dean noticed and let out a sigh before closing the laptop.

“Sam, I-“  
“No, can I just say something before you tell me that it was a mistake again? That you want to make it go away?”

Dean closed his mouth and blinked at Sam, waiting for him to continue. So he did.

“We both wanted it.” He stated matter of factly, Dean gave him the tiniest nod of his head to prove that he was right. “So why are we dancing around this like it’s poison?”

In that split second the tone of everything changed, Dean’s eyes stared at him like murder. Sam’s chest felt like it was collapsing just from the heat of his brother’s eyes. “It is poison.” He hissed before getting up from the table, snatching a beer and walking out of the motel room.

Sam felt like something had just fallen through his fingers, something that had once seemed so corporeal and now, he looked at the door, it just disappeared.

He rubbed his face, trying to wake up from whatever dream he was stuck in. His life felt like it had been turned upside down and he was currently floating in zero gravity. And needless to say, it was making him nauseous.

What did Dean want out of him? He was the one who kissed Sam in the first place, told him that he loved him before falling asleep in his brother’s embrace. And now he was acting like it never happened, even worse, refusing to deal with it at all. And Sam just wanted to go back, back to the night before where the only thing that was real was them lying together, tangled up in silence and serenity.

He heard the Impala speed off and Sam could do nothing more but sulk alone in his lonely motel room.

Dean didn’t come back till late at night, Sam was already half asleep by that time but the sound of the motel door creaking open instantly made his eyes fling open. His hand instinctively reached for Ruby’s knife under his pillow.

He was facing away from the door so Dean probably thought he was still asleep. That was fine, he didn’t have the heart to talk about anything to him right now. He just needed sleep and time away from his brother. Fine, if Dean didn’t want anything with him than what was Sam to do to other than oblige like he had his whole life.

He closed his eyes once Dean started moving around the motel room. He expected Dean to kick off his shoes and pass out on his bed, leaving Sam with nothing but empty thoughts of sharing that bed with him.

But no, Dean didn’t flop down on his bed with a drunken finesse, he quietly climbed into Sam’s. Normally he would’ve woken up if someone slid into his bed so he let his eyes open just to stare at Dean sliding into his bed without a shirt.

Dean didn’t even register that Sam was awake, or he did and he didn’t care. Sam instinctively wrapped his arms around his brother and Dean didn’t protest when he pulled him closer.

“M’sorry.” Dean mumbled against his chest, he tried to ignore the scent of alcohol coming from his breath. Sam knew that he was still angry at Dean for earlier but he couldn’t help but forgive him.

“Me too.”

Dean tilted his head upwards so he was looked directly at Sam’s eyes. “I’ll try this okay?” He whispered, the smell of alcohol coming from his mouth couldn’t help but make it seem like the only reason why he was saying this was because of the beer. And Sam wanted so desperately for it not to be.

“You will?” Sam responded, more awake than ever. Dean nodded and paused, he could see the gear’s in his brother’s head turning. Dean pressed his lips against his again.  
It was back, that simplicity they had before and this time Sam made sure he wasn’t going to let it go. Sam responded to Dean with more heat than the night before, sending electric sparks between both of them. Maybe it was the alcohol that was making Dean do this, but even if it was Sam was going to cherish what time he had with his brother like this.

There isn’t a guide to doing this. No one can tell you how. It was like how water naturally flows downhill. It was nothing but natural to Sam, doing this. He could feel every nerve lighting on fire and embracing the sweet heat of Dean’s skin. It was luck that he had a thin t-shit on that night and Dean’s skilled hands got it off faster than Sam could blink.  
It was skin, it was lips, it was the contact of both on each of their necks, chests and anywhere else they could get their hands on. It was a shame that the bed creaked so loud it sounded like it was about to break, but Dean just laughed in between the simmering kisses.

“We go as far as I think we’re gonna tonight, this bed’s as good as broke.” Dean chuckled against Sam’s neck. Sam could feel the vibrations of his laugh pressed up against him. This is was he was waiting for. It wasn’t sex, it wasn’t going out to a fancy dinner. He just wanted to be as close as he possibly could to Dean. And now he finally was.

“Guess we won’t get our deposit back then.” Sam breathed out, his lips to busy doing something else. Again Dean laughed, it was a warm laugh that made this so much easier. It was reassuring to know that this was someone he trusted. But a voice in the back of Sam’s head kept screaming at him. Dean was drunk, or at least on his way there. He didn’t want the first time they we’re both vulnerable to each like this to be something Dean regretted afterward.

And for the first time, Sam pulled away from Dean, who had migrated on top of him at some point. Dean looked down at him, confusion sparking in his eyes. And a pit fell in Sam’s stomach because he could see Dean drawing away from him, he could feel his muscles tightening and the connection between them recoil.

Oh god what did he do. Dean finally put his trust into him and he went as threw it out. “Wait, Dean, no!” Sam begged but Dean was already off the bed and walking away, rubbing his face like he was trying to wake up from a dream.

“Look, I didn’t mean-“ Sam pleaded, getting of the bed but Dean just silenced him with one cold glare.

“Isn’t this what you wanted?” Dean fumed.

“Yes, but you’re drunk Dean, if this is going to happen I just want to make sure its not just because you had one too many.”

Dean just shook his head. “I didn’t have one too many, Sam.” He deadpanned, his green eyes turned colder than steel. “I had one drink after I left, the rest I spent in the cemetery checking out Alice’s grave.”

Sam’s lungs contracted and he felt guiltier than he had when he started the apocalypse. He had accused Dean not wanting this, but now it was plain as day that he was sober. And again, he felt Dean slip through his fingers.

 

The theater was dark, still closed for repairs. They hadn’t spoken since last night where they slept in their separate beds. But silently they agreed to finish whatever mother that was still kidnapping people. Dean was searching the other part of the theater, leaving Sam all alone with nothing but his thoughts. And damn, his thoughts were loud.  
He could barely look at himself anymore, he could feel the coldness between him and Dean. It killed him because the image of him and Dean living together, out of the life, it still haunted him. He pushed the hopes down inside his gullet and focused on the hunt.

The EMF was beeping like wild, he cocked his gun, muscles tensed and ready for anything to appear his way. There was a moment of horrifying silence before an awful screeching sound echoed through the building. It sounded like a dying hyena was screaming in his ears and soon he could feel the light trickle of blood leaking from his ears. He tried covering them but it did nothing to block the sound.

But even though the sound was still blaring he was able to catch an apparition in front of him. Before he blasted it with rock salt he could see the figure of a young woman screaming, her dark hair matted and clothes torn to shreds, he could make out red stab wounds trough her shirt and finally one long slice across her neck.

He had be able to find a picture of Alice and this was not her, that meant it could only be one other person. Her sister. It was all making sense now. That’s why she was taking people with bad track records and rape charges. She had been caught with Alice’s husband, maybe it wasn’t all that consensual.

“Dean!” Sam called, charging back to the lobby, hoping to find his brother. “Dean, it’s the sister!” there was no answer. He groaned in annoyance and went checking through different theaters calling for his brother. He was about to head out after checking theater 5 when he felt the cold grip of somone’s hands around his neck.

Alice’s sister had caught him off guard, he could hear her grotesque gargling sounds, she was trying to talk but the cut in her through was stopping her. He tried to wrestle away from her but her grip remained steady and painful. He could see spots in his vision, he was losing too much oxygen.

He was able to let out one scragled word. “Dean!” Speaking felt like sandpaper. The sound of a gunshot was all he heard before his vision went black.

 

“Sammy, c’mon Sam, wake up!” His brother’s voice called him back to consciousness. His head was pounding like a jackhammer and he was wearily able to open his eyes.  
Dean had him cradled in his lap, his face stained with worry, green eyes swollen with tears that were teetering off the edge of falling.

“Dean?” Sam croaked, throat still sore. Dean gave a loud sigh and hugged him close.

“Oh god, Sammy, don’t do that again.” He mumbled into Sam’s hair. Sam weakly hugged back, breaking in the scent of Dean’s jacket, it was slowly bringing him back from his blurry sleep.

“I won’t” He sighed tiredly. His breathing was laggard but he was steadily coming back. “’er sister?”

Dean pulled back to look at Sam. “We scared her off tonight but we need to go salt and burn the bitch before she’s gone forever.”

Sam raised an eyebrow. “Thought you liked this ghost, murdering all the rapists and stuff.” Dean shook his head.

“She just tried to kill you Sammy, only I get away with that.” Dean gave a light chuckle. Sam could suppress his smile, he leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Dean’s.  
“Thank you.” He whispered, his tongue felt dry and worn in his mouth. Dean just gave a light shake of his head before bringing his lips to Sam’s. He settled into the kiss, Dean bringing his hand up to cup his face.

“I’d do anything for you Sammy.” Dean mumbled between their lips. “I love you, remember that.” Sam nodded.

“Good, now let’s go burn a bitch.”

 

Alice’s sister, Jane, was buried far from Alice. He could guess the parents didn’t want her resting to close to her own murder. Him and Dean sat on the edge of the grave, watching the coffin burn in front of them. It was a relief from the night chilling air to be near the fire. The flames cast shadows all across the graveyard, they danced along with the fire.  
“Did you ever think of getting out?” Sam said, eyes still locked on the hypnotic fire. Dean shrugged.

“I don’t know, guess I never planned to be living this long. Haven’t ever thought about it.”

Sam jumped at the opportunity to say what he had wanted to say for a long time. “Well, I mean, apocalypse adverted, Cas is heaven’s conductor and Crowley’s having fun staying out of our business, maybe it’s time to take a break before something else decides to come and murder humanity.”

Dean stayed silent, and Sam was worried that he had pissed him off but after while Dean finally let out a long and drawn out sigh. “Do you think we could? Get out? We were built for this, you had a life going for you Sammy, but I never did. This was all I have. It still is.”

Sam threw his arm around Dean and lean down to rest his forehead on the top of Dean’s head, his lips pressed lightly against him.

“You have more than that, you have me. You’ll always have me, Dean.”

Dean didn’t pull away but he did tense up. “How would we do it?”

Relief flooded over him, Dean hadn’t said yes, but he wasn’t opposed to it anymore, it made his heart pound faster at the thought of finally having a life with Dean. A life he wanted.

“Pick a town, somewhere with enough supernatural activity to keep us occupied. You could get a job as a mechanic, you’re damn good at it and you know it. I could work on maybe finishing my law degree, I could work a few jobs to help pay for it.” He hadn’t even realized how fast he was talking, but it was too exciting for him.

Dean let out a small chuckle. “How many times have you thought about this, Sammy?” He smiled.

“Too many.” He whispered and peppered Dean’s face with kisses until he found his brothers full lips. Dean kissed back with enthusiasm and soon they found themselves pushing and pulling at each other with a rhythmic motion obscured by clothing.

Sam couldn’t help but chuckle against his brother’s lips. “Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“How many times have you had sex in a graveyard?”

“Shut up.” Dean said as he shed his jacket. Sam did the same and he ended up laying down on their outer wear, it was an upgrade from the damp grass. He didn’t know how far they were actually going to go tonight. They were, after all, in the middle of a graveyard with a corpse burning next to them.

“Hey Dean?”

“What’s on your mind this time?” Dean sighed, sitting completely up with a annoyed scowl on his flushed cheeks.

“Don’t you think we should, uh, move this somewhere else?” He gestured to the burned body and the cold cemetery.

Dean looked around before realization actually dawned on him. “Oh, oh yeah, this might not be the best idea.”

Sam nodded. “Yeah.”

Dean drove back to the motel well beyond the speed limit allowed, seeing how eager Dean was about this made him twitch.

They were barely in the door when Dean pushed Sam onto the bed aggressively, it was too hot than it should have been but Sam wasn’t about to complain. Dean gave him a smirk and went to his duffle bag, pulling out a small bottle of lube. He tossed it to Sam and it landed on his chest. A question he had been subconsciously asking the entire time seemed to finally be answered. He chuckled to himself, flipping the small bottle in his hands.

“Always knew you were a bottom.”

Dean’s jacket hit him straight in the face as retaliation for his comment. He laughed as he tossed the jacket to the side, treasuring the grin that Dean was failing to hide.  
Dean pulled up his t-shirt, revealing tanned and toned muscle beneath. The view practically took Sam’s breath away, not because he was seeing his brother without his shirt, but because this was happening. It wasn’t a dream anymore. It wasn’t a thin daydream in the middle of a long drive. Somehow this was real and as much as he had been wanting it, the thought of finally having sex with Dean after years of unresolved tension was slightly terrifying.

Dean returned to the bed and crawled on top of Sam who pushed himself upward to kiss his brother gently. He assumed that Dean hadn’t done this with a guy before so Sam made sure he went slow, trying to reassure Dean that he wasn’t going to hurt him. It’s not like he was an expert on sex with guys, it really only happened when he found a Dean-esque looking dude at the bar and decided to take out his sexual frustration on him for the night.

Sam cupped Dean’s face and kept his other hand on his waist. He guided Dean onto his back, keeping the slow pace. It had been so heated and urgent earlier but now that he actually had the chance to love Dean the way he had wanted to for years, he was going to savor it. What was the rush anyway? They had all the time in the world.

Dean growled against Sam’s lips, biting them for emphasis. “Pick up the pace, Sammy, or I’ll have to lead.” He couldn’t resist a laugh as Dean’s eagerness.

“Calm down.” Sam hissed, working at unbuckling Dean’s belt. “Neither of us want to rush this.” Dean and Sam worked off his jeans, his arousal prominent through the black boxer briefs. Sam palmed Dean through the straining cloth, causing a long moan to escape Dean’s lips. The sound made the hair on the back of Sam’s neck rise. Dean felt so warm, and his face was silently begging for Sam.

The sound made Sam smirk, he loved having Dean under him, seeing his face and those sparkling green eyes swallowed by dilated pupils. Everything about him was beautiful and it was making every part of Sam fired up.

He pressed his lips against his brother’s, distracting him from noticing his boxer briefs being tugged down. Sam bit Dean’s lips, Dean bit back. Once his brother was free of all clothing Sam let his hand wander to exactly where Dean wanted it. Sam’s fingers grazed over Dean’s length lightly, sending shiver’s up the eldest’s spine. He began pumping up and down, Dean was biting his lips and closing his eyes.

Sam loved the look of his brother under him, Dean’s face flushed and his lips plump and swollen. Dean’s hands traveled along the length of Sam’s back before coming back and resting them on his shoulders. Sam rubbed the precum that was leaking out of the tip over the rest of his brother’s manhood.

Sam gave one last kiss to Dean’s lips before moving lower so he could wrap his lips around Dean’s thick length. Sam moved his head up and down, swirling his tongue around his brother. Dean let out breathless moans.

“Dammit Sam…” Dean whimpered, the thought of his brother unraveling because of him brought a smile to his lips. He had his large hands on Dean’s thighs, massaging them as he slowly worked him closer to bliss.

He could feel his brother’s muscles tensing, but Sam didn’t want this to be over just yet. Dean let out a groan when hands left his throbbing dick. Sam quickly stripped himself of pants and boxers, letting his own arousal free.

“Well shit Sam.” Dean laughed to himself, resulting in a low chuckle from Sam.

“Shut it.” He mumbled, Dean just shook his head, a smile still playing on his lips.

“Sure but, damn, Sammy be generous with the lube.” Dean tossed him the small bottle. He flipped the cap and squeezed out the cool substance onto his fingers. Dean lifted his hips a bit to give Sam more entrance. His hands quickly found the tight ring of muscle and began massaging the area, trying to relax it. Slowly he let one finger wander in, Dean made no protest it to which was reassuring to Sam. After a little he allowed another finger to go in, spreading Dean out as much as he could without hurting him. Then it was a third before Dean finally moaned in anger.

“For the love of god Sam you’re making me go crazy!” Dean looked Sam straight in the eye, his emerald orbs glistening. “I need you.” He panted. Sam nodded, his heart pounding at the thought of Dean physically needing him, and readjusted himself so he was lined up to Dean’s entrance.

Dean hooked his arms around Sam’s neck, and Sam placed his hands on Dean’s lower back and hip so he would be as comfortable as possible. He squeezed more lube on his hands and pumped it over himself before finally letting the tip of himself in. Both of them held their breath while he slowly pushed himself deeper in.

A rumbling moan came from Dean’s throat, he threw his head back and sunk himself deeper on Sam. “More.” Was the only thing Dean seemed to be able to breathe out through tight lips. Sam, like he always had, followed what Dean said and slowly began a pace of moving in and out.

He buried his face in the crook of Dean’s neck, and used his hand on his brother’s back to pull him closer to his chest. Sam wanted to be as close to Dean as possible. He wanted the feel the feverish burn coming off of him, the sweat sticking to them from both their chests, he wanted everything. He barely even realized that Dean had hooked his legs around his waist and was driving him further onto Sam.

They let out heavy grunts as the pace sped up, a familiar heat was pooling into is lower abdomen before he could think and the bed was creaking and crying out in pain at the activities going on top of it. Though he assumed that it had seen worse.

Dean let out a cry as Sam slammed into his prostate, he seemed even more breathless than before. Sam wanted to hear that beautiful sound again, the sound of Dean screaming out his name, so he made sure to hit the sweet spot on every thrust.

Sam was caught off guard as Dean pressed his hand on his chest. “Hold on.” The blond whispered, out of breath. Fear crawled along Sam’s skin, up into his eyes. Dean saw this and shook his head. “Don’t worry,” he smiled maneuvering himself to the side, “just a leg cramp.” Sam let Dean get on top, his hands splayed across Sam’s large chest.

“Better?” Sam asked, making slow thrusts just to fill the time as Dean got situated. The blond nodded and began rolling his hips forward and back. Sam followed at his brother’s pace, happy to get back on track. His eyes drawn to the way that Dean’s body seemed to move like water, his tight muscles rippling underneath his stomach. And god, did Sam found it addicting.

Same took one hand from Dean’s waist to bring it to his dick, red and needing. He pumped as Dean moved, responding by closing his eyes and letting out soft moans. Dean got progressively more vigorous, moving up and down harshly, letting out pants in every breath.

The faster pace had Sam biting his lip, feeling his orgasm coil beneath his skin. “Don’t stop.” He grunted but Dean shook his head, locking his jaw. “’M close.” Sam wanted to see his brother topple over the edge and fall apart, he thrust his hips up harder until Dean began mumbling his name. The words getting louder and louder.

“Sam!” He let out one echoing scream before he exploded, white streaks landing on both their stomachs. He felt Dean go practically limp as his eyelids almost fluttered shut. However Dean was not completely out of energy because he was able to hiss in Sam’s ear.

“Now scream my name, Sammy.”

The words were able to send him falling over the edge, and filling up Dean to the brim. His body convulsed and tensed as he let everything out, and even in the midst of his climax he was fairly sure he could hear himself growling his brother’s name. His vision was white and he felt like every part of him had been worked out for 5 hours straight. He limply pulled out of Dean and lay down beside him, but not before wrapping his brother in his arms and holding him close to his chest. For a while it was silent, nothing but the sound of their ragged breathing filled the space. It seemed like both of them just wanted to enjoy the simplicity the silence offered.  
He could hear shuffling and cursing the room adjacent to theirs. He let out a low chuckle.

“I think we woke the neighbors.”

Dean just ‘hmf’-ed. “They should be honored, it’s like RedTube in 3D. They should have paid for a show like that.”

Things fell silent again and he could feel his worn out body slowly drifting to sleep when Dean’s voice roused him.

“So this is what you want?” He said, unsure of what he was saying.

Sam’s eyes fluttered open to look at Dean’s face, he looked slightly worried.

“What do you mean?” Sam asked, his voice still dripping with sleep.

“This,” Dean responded, more sure of his words now. “An apple pie life with green lawns an-and mortgages, with block parties and cook out’s.”

Sam furrowed his brow, now all of his tiredness gone. “I'm not asking for picket fence, Dean.” He said more harshly than he should have. “But I don’t want to live in a motel room and hide this from everyone we know. I want a fresh start where we’re not ‘close’ brothers.”

Dean’s entire body tensed but Sam wanted to let this out.

“I want to walk outside and hold your hand, kiss you, pick you up and twirl you like a god damn Disney Princess if I want.” Dean physically recoiled at that but Sam could see the humor sparkling in his eyes.

“I don’t want to be the famous hunting brothers who both started and stopped the Apocalypse, I just want to be two people in love…who just happen to have a high class weapons arsenal in the basement.”

Dean was silent while Sam patently waited for an answer that seemed like it wouldn’t arrive. He finally let out a long sigh and pressed his forehead against Sam’s.

“Let’s do it.”


End file.
